More Than One Way to Redemption
by Khorale
Summary: The first time I set foot off Tenrou Island, I was amazed by how much the world had changed. My journey began as I searched for someone powerful enough to kill me, but instead, I joined a guild. Zeref POV
1. If You Have An Extra Set Of Clothes, Sha

**The first time I wrote this, I chose the wrong file to upload and I didn't bother to check. Then I deleted the file to start chapter two like a big idiot. I'm so lucky I saved a copy of this somewhere, or I would have given up on rewriting it.  
**

**I know there isn't much Zeref centered fanfiction out there, so I'm trying to contribute. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** If You Have An Extra Set Of Clothes, Share It

* * *

"Natsu!" My eyes flickered over to the falling pink haired boy, "Grab my hand!"

There were no hesitation in his eyes. He leaned forward and his weight nearly jerked me off balance. My frozen fingers slipped, and we nearly tumbled off the icy cliff. My palms hurt after being dragged over the jagged rocks. It didn't drew blood, but it made me wince.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted against the howling blizzard. His palms were hot, sweating enough for our hands to almost slip out of grip. The cold battered at our open flesh as the wind hacked at our dangling form. I raised my foot and tried to find a niche in the wall, but the rocks were all frozen solid and slippery, making it impossible to stand on.

"Aye aye!" the blue Exceed swooped down and picked up Natsu first. I used my now free hand to gain a better hold on the rocks. I watched them swoop over the top and disappear out of the line of sight. After he drops Natsu off, I'll be next. For now I have to hang on...

My arms are aching, my breath coming out in short puffs of white vapor. Frost gathered on my numb fingers. My clothes felt uncomfortably heavy and didn't insulate me against the cold at all. All I wanted was to let go - the ground looked close enough.

No, no. I quickly shook that thought out of my mind when I remembered the severe chewing out Lucy gave the last time I "Intentionally put myself in danger for no goddamn reason." I didn't think I was more embarrassed in my life! It didn't help that it was in front of the entire guild at the time.

A moment later, Happy came for me, having dropped Natsu off first.

"Grab on, hurry! Natsu and Lucy are fighting the Balkan!" He squeaked. I felt his fuzzy belly expanding as he took a breath. His white wings blended perfectly into the now as they flapped. I held on tightly as we rose over the cliff at a surprising speed.

"Are they winning?" I asked, suddenly wondering. I haven't seen much of the battle, but I remembered Lucy was in danger.

"Of course! It's Natsu after all... he won't lose!" I smiled at the assurance and the confidence in Happy's voice. Fairy Tail... I have never seen a guild quite like them. It's nice to place such trust in everyone. It was like a fun, friendly family...

We got up the mountain just in time to see Natsu punch the big monkey right in the face.

There was a satisfying 'crack' as the beast slammed into a wall. Spiderweb cracks spread out from behind him and I was reminded again how much amazing strength Natsu had. And it was all physical muscle, nothing enhanced by magic. Not many mages could claim that these days, even myself with my skinny build.

"He's stuck!" Happy cried.

Lucy sighed, "Weren't you supposed to ask the monkey where Macao-san is?"

"ACK! I forgot!" but the animal had passed out already. Steam rose from it's limp body, remnants from the roasting Natsu gave it.

But then, the face shifted, consorted, changed. It was slowly looking more like...

"Macao-san," I said, pulling out our mission poster. Indeed, the man on there looked exactly like the person now eagle-sprawled in the monkey's place.

Natsu didn't even need to look at the picture. He had already dashed to the man's side, a look of worry marring his face. Happy, Lucy and I crowded around too as we watched the monkey-that-became-man sat up, wincing, then collapsed again.

"Oh, so he was taken over by the Balkan!" Happy piped up.

"Taken over?" Lucy asked

"It's a type of magic," said Happy, "Balkan can use magic too!"

Suddenly, the stone beneath Macau crumbled. The wall chose that moment to collapse as well, and Macau was sent falling off the edge of the mountain.

Natsu grabbed Macau, which sent him flying too. Happy clung to his back, barely preventing him from descending. Lucy then grabbed Happy's tail, getting a squawk from the Exceed.

How is it that they get into this kinds of situation all the time?

I didn't have time to answer to that, because the next second I found myself tugging at Lucy from the waist. My feet skidded across the stone floor and just when I'm about to fall over too, I found my legs in a vice-like grip.

"No moo-re worry," Taurus's deep voice relieved me. I found our chain of people being pulled up by his enormous strength. Once Natsu dragged Macao to safety, we immediately treated him with the medical packet Lucy brought with us.

His breath was shallow, and he shouldn't be clothe-less in this cold weather. I untied a long piece of cloth that hung from my shoulder as a fashion accessory, and draped it over him. I checked his fingers and toes - no frostbite. Good.

"It seems like he fought intensely before being taken over," Happy commented as Lucy, the one with the most medical knowledge out of all of us, began to dab disinfectant into Macao's wounds.

"So apparently Balkan are monsters that survive by taking over people's body." I said, "Not 'monsters' in the essence... parasites are a better word."

"Macao! Hang on!" Natsu shouted.

"His wounds are so deep... We can't do much except to clean his wound," said Lucy, biting her lip.

A look crossed Natsu's face. He held up a fist as if he was about to punch someone in the face. And then, fire erupted around his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy shrieked.

"This is all we can do now," Natsu sounded determined but regretful, "Lucy! Hold Macao down!"

He's closing the wound up with fire...! I glanced at Macao, trying not to imagine the horrific pain he would go through in the next few seconds. It's better that he w as unconscious.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Macao twisted and screamed, but Natsu's hand didn't sheer pain woke the man up anyways, and now he's writhing, in the midst of being burned alive. Lucy continued to hold the injured man down. A peculiar smell wafted to where Happy and I were standing. I felt nausea churn in my stomach after realizing it was the smell of burnt flesh. Happy was retching - a cat's sense of smell is many times better than a human's.

The few seconds felt like an eternity, even for us who are not experiencing the pain. Macao kept screaming, I could see sweat brimming from Natsu's forehead and Lucy's pleading eye, pleading for him to endure this only for a little longer... just a little longer...

It was over.

"I was... overtaken by the 20th one..." Macao started to speak, but his speech soon turned into coughs.

"You shouldn't talk, you're wound will open up again." I shushed him. _20 monkeys? He took on 20 by himself? No wonder he is so close to death..._

"...Angry at my self... dammit... how can I face Romeo?" Macao's face was scrunched up in pain. But Natsu's look was one of rage.

"I SAID SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU?"

"Punching him will only make his injuries worse!"

"But Lucy...!"

"No buts!"

"..."

By the time we arrived at the guild, Macao's wounds were mostly healed. We took a detour to find where Macao's clothing were, ate at a nearby restaurant to replenish our energy before heading back.

Before claiming our reward, we went to visit Romeo, Macao's son first. Natsu supported Macao as they limped in the front. Lucy, Happy and I were striding leisurely at the back. I watched with a warm feeling tickling my chest as Romeo's sad face melted int tears of joy.

"Dad...I," I watched him sniff, "I'm sorry."

Macao enveloped his son into a fierce bear hug. "Sorry I made you worry." I hear him whisper.

"It's okay, I'm the son of a mage."

"When those brats tease you next time, ask them if their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself!" Macao aimed a winning smile at Romeo, who smiled.

I heard Romeo yelling his thanks after us as we walked away. I looked at Natsu and Lucy waving enthusiastically back at him, and managed a small wave of my own.

My eyes wandered around the town, catching small glimpses of other lives bustling around the streets. There was a child begging her mother for ice cream, a small dog that hobbled on its hind legs trying to reach a sausage on one of those hotdog vendors. A light blue bird twittered inside a birdcage, where a magician was entertaining a crowd.

I smiled wistfully. In this first month of joining Fairy Tail, I have been treated to a side of humanity I've never been a part of. It's full of warmth and happiness and life and everything that girl had told me, a long, long time ago. It changed me - I'm still changing. I'm softer now, emotionally, but I don't think it's a bad thing.

The imposing building of Fairy Tail stood above us. It gave of a nostalgic feel, like you're a child again in an indoor playground - you can act however you are with no restrictions, no judgement, and freedom. Even from here, a few feet from the gates, I could hear the ruckus inside.

Natsu kicked down the door and marched right in to join the fray while Lucy tried to stop him. Happy went off to find food, while I sidestepped the mayhem to collect the rewards.

Makarov and I locked eyes. He gave me a long, unreadable stare before smiling and congratulated our team on a job well done. I looked to the side - Natsu and co. were surprised too that the Guildmaster personally greeted us.

He gestured me to a private room to talk. I followed quietly, telling the others to continue on without me. I was curious, because this was the first time we had a conversation since... a month ago when I first joined.

"So," the member of the Ten Wizard Saints asked me, "How are you settling in, Zeref?"


	2. Wipe Your Feet Before Entering Somebody'

**Chapter 2: **Wipe Your Feet Before Entering Somebody's House

* * *

The only sound pervading the air was the bright chirping of the birds. A small breeze rustled the leaves on the neighbor's trees, delivering a sweet scent and a shade for the hot summer day. I treasured the refreshing draft for a moment, mindful of the leafy bushes concealing me from sight, prickling at my skin.

My eyes caught a glint of movement - the signal. My hands left the soft blades of grass and rifted through my pockets to find something else. I moved, silent and deadly, through the open area for threats. There were none. Perfect.

The window was high, too high for me to reach. But the wall was rough enough for my climbing skills to do the trick. I grasped the window sill tightly, sweat running down my face as the blazing sun glared mercilessly upon me. The cool metal window only made my hands slipperier with sweat, I kicked with my feet to haul myself up, sitting precariously over the edge.

FLASH. The second signal - the area is clear. I turned around and used my lock-picks in my hand. It wasn't an advanced lock - only a simple security latch to keep robbers out. But it couldn't keep me out. The window opened with a crisp 'click'.

I climbed inside carefully, minding to tiptoe over the carpet. The owner of the house was showering in the next room. I stretched my head out the window again, giving them a gesture for them to move up.

They didn't hesitate, hurrying climbing up and landed beside me silently. I winced as I saw mud all over the bedroom carpet - leaving no evidence of ever being here? Yeah right.

"Why couldn't we just pick the lock on the front doors?" I muttered to myself. The stairs were creaking with every step I took, and sounds of the shower were gone.

Downstairs was very spacious. Rows of books were stacked neatly inside a bookshelf next to the wall, a light blue clock hung on the wall above the door, and in the middle was a large black couch with a tea table in front of it. We made our way over to the comfortable leather sofa. It felt cool to the touch, the quiet whirl of an air conditioner could be heard. The room was quiet, save for the owner of the house's footsteps making its way downstairs...

"What are you guys doing in my house?!" Lucy shouted wearing nothing but a towel. Gray had convinced Happy to use his swing his wings around like an electric fan, Natsu was eating some snacks on the table, and I was splayed out on the couch trying to catch a nap. "How did you guys get in here anyways? I thought I bought a magical lock to keep out intruders this time!"

"So that's why you wanted to go through the window," I commended Gray, "You're smarter than I thought."

"Hey! Is that a complement or an insult?!"

"Lushy," Natsu said between bites, "Do yoo haf chocolate ishcream?"

"This isn't your house! And why are you drinking my soda? Get out!" Lucy huffed, "And Gray! Wear some clothes!"

"But it's too hot even if I want to wear it... and besides, I could say the same for you," said Gray.

"I don't know you guys are going to break in! And Natsu! You're spilling crumbs on my new couch!"

"You got a new couch?" I blinked, "I was wondering where our mission pay had gone to from rescuing Macao..."

"That was to pay for my rent!" Lucy exclaimed, "And leather couch was on sale, so..."

"Lucy... I need to pay rent too."

"Huh? Where are you staying?"

"Me too," Gray added in.

"And me," said Natsu.

"You guys just wanted the money, don't you?" Lucy sweatdropped. "I'm sorry for taking all the money last time. Let's do a mission together."

"That's a good idea," Gray agreed, "However, there's a problem..."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE TOGETHER WITH THIS GUY!" he and Natsu shouted while pointing at each other. They stood up at once, ready to brawl inside the house, but their sudden movement caused a potted plant to crash to the ground, and it broke with a 'snap' by two pairs of unconcerned feet.

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Zeref, what on earth happened to those two?" Mirajane asked curiously as Lucy and I dragged in something resembling cat food. Happy himself was trailing behind us while avoiding the occasional bloodstain.

"Lucy happened," I said drily. Her house was fixed up nice and clean, save for the muddy footprints upstairs that none of us wanted to tell her. We walked all the here while ignoring all the stares directed at Natsu and Gray.

"She...she's as scary as Erza..." Natsu mumbled from the ground.

"Almost..." Gray choked out.

"Who's Er-" Lucy asked, but she was cut off by a sudden yell.

"OH CRAP! NATSU AND GRAY! ERZA'S BACK!" Somebody shouted excitedly, which instantly incited some panicked reactions.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Instantly, the two battered and bruised boys sat straight up, a look of horror on their faces. They stayed in that position like frozen statues  
for a full minute, before jumping as the two large doors of Fairy Tail swung open and a slim figure entered.

A red haired girl in full armor stepped in through the door, a huge horn carried over her shoulders in a ridiculous feat of strength. Every steps she took was magnified into a loud 'Clack' from the sudden silence that befell the guild. Erza Scarlet set her load on the ground with an unceremonious 'thump'.

"E-Erza, what's that humongous thing?" Gray asked.

"The local people decorated the horn of a demon I subdued." Erza smirked, as if she was enjoying everyone's stunned reaction, "I thought it was pretty so I brought it back with me. Is there a problem?"

"No, no! Not at all!" One of the mages stuttered. More whispers erupted and some glances went my way - I had created many demons before after all. Some were worried that I took offense to the horn.

"I heard you've been causing trouble again." Erza addressed everyone, "Even if Master forgives you, I won't."

Then she began to walk around, exuding the aura of a lioness surveying her prey. Her intimidating aura instantly suppressed the whispers as she gave us all a severe look.

"Kana, that's an inappropriate drinking posture." Said girl stiffened and set her barrel down.

"Visitor, if you're going to dance, do it outside." The man shuffled near the door.

"Wakaba, your cigarette butts are are all over the floor." Wakaba gulped.

"Zeref, you're blocking the stairs." I self-consciously took a step to the right.

"Nav, are you still hanging around the request board? Pick a job already." Nav only stared at the board some more.

Erza sighed, "You guys gave me so much trouble. I won't say anything for today."

"But she already said a lot...!" Lucy sweatdropped, "Is she a disciplinary enforcer or something?"

"She's Erza," said Happy as if it explained everything.

"By the way, is Natsu and Gray here?" At the sound of their names being called, the two rivals broke out in cold sweat. They slung an arm over each others' shoulder as they shivered visibly with fright. Their pupils dilated comically - a much more extreme reaction than anyone else here.

"H-hey Erza," Gray trembled, "W-we're being g-g-good friends like always."

"Aye," Natsu agreed.

"Natsu became like Happy!" Lucy cried out in shock.

"I see... So friends to fight once in a while," said Erza, obviously not buying it, "But I'd rather see you two be good to each other all the time."

"It-it's not like we're best friends or anything like that!" Gray continued to explain. He was backed up by another "Aye" from Natsu.

"Natsu picked a fight with her and got beaten up," Mirajane explained to Lucy, "Gray was walking around naked so she beat him up too. Loki hit on Erza and nearly gotten himself killed." The three mentioned people had sweat dripping down their forehead, eyes wide in fear.

"I'm glad you're doing well," Erza smiled, "I actually came for a favor to ask both of you. I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult Master about this, but the matter's urgent and he's not here."

Natsu and Gray had a look of dread on their face. I could see them work out what Erza was going to say next.

"I need some help. You'll come with me, won't you?"

"!" This was shocking news to the rest of the guild as well. Erza never teamed up with anyone before. There were astounded faces from the people around us, milling about chatting agitatedly. I finally found some breakfast and listened the buzzing with interest. It was news to me too.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray." Mirajane was talking to Lucy, "I never imagined this but, if they team up the might as well be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail!"

"Impossible..." Gray was saying, "It's annoying enough for him to be around, but Erza too?"

"This team is impossible! Besides, I don't want to go!" Natsu agreed. Then his head swerved around like an owl as he caught sight of Lucy. He quickly descended upon Lucy with a whirlwind of hands.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Natsu, you better not be harassing the lady," Loki called out from beside a table. I was half-inclined to concur. What he did there seemed inappropriate if you watch it from a certain angle.

When Natsu finished, Lucy was dressed up with Natsu's trademark scarf and jacket. Natsu was now lacking in the upper clothing department, bearing a resemblance to Gray.

"You can be Natsu from now on!" He exclaimed gleefully. Lucy and Happy's deadpan stares spoke their disapproval.

"Oh yeah?" Gray refused to be outdone, "Well this guy looks like me! He can be Gray Fullbuster!" he pointed at me.

"I decline." I said flatly. I could see the the direction he was going in, and there would be three half-naked men instead of only those two idiots. Gray had already left bickering with Natsu while heading outside. Erza was nowhere to be seen, she had slipped off while everyone was paying attention to Natsu and Lucy. The gathered people in the bar had dispersed after the commotion was over, though small groups were still gushing about the possibility of the new powerful team emerging.

"It's true that these three would make a powerful team," Mirajane smiled as she poured us some tea, "But if they don't get along, it would never work out. Lucy, can you tag along and be their mediator?"

"What?!" Lucy asked, though I could see her mind was already made up. "But how could I tame those... those.."

"Idiots?" I chuckled humorously.

"Right," she said. "I said that we would go on a mission together to earn some money, but Erza-san's a little scary... so can you handle her?"

"Erza's harder on herself than she is to others. I don't think you need to worry much," I said, "She'll like you if you don't cause any trouble."

"Did you get beaten up too?" Lucy asked curiously

"Of course not," I scoffed, "Do I look like a troublemaker?"

"...You broke into my house this morning," Lucy sweatdropped, "Actually - nevermind. Let's catch the train before we're too late."

* * *

We made it just in time.

Erza was carrying a titanic load of belongings that stacked into a mountain taller than herself. Natsu was already challenging her to a fight while Gray stood next to a vending machine trying to get his money back. The train station was nearly empty, most of its passengers dispersed to get lunch in a nearby cafeteria or off to tourism in the streets.

With each step I could hear our footsteps go 'clack' on the marble floor. Happy greeted us with a smile, calling out to Natsu and the others that we're here.

"I'm Lucy, a new member of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you." Lucy gave a little bow to Erza.

"Lucy? I heard about your victory over a monster gorila," Erza commended, appraising Lucy, "You look promising."

"Eeh, it's all Natsu," Lucy waved her hands, "The rumors are all exaggerated."

"Well then, you should go home. It's going to be a little risky." Erza offered. I could see Lucy jolt in surprise. At this moment I was reminded that Lucy had never been in a truly dangerous mission before. She simply didn't have the experience to go along on a mission that had even _Erza_ asking for help.

Natsu had a look of concentration on his face. "Fine, I'll go with you this time. Under one condition."

"Condition?" the Titania's face was blank, unreadable. "Name it."

"When we return to the guild... I want you to fight me." Natsu pumped a fist into the air, "I was different than back then."

"H-hey, don't rush into things so quickly! Do you want to die?" Gray demanded quickly.

"Natsu! She killed a huge demon all by herself!" Lucy expressed her concern, "How can you possibly defeat her?"

"Just because you trained doesn't mean she hadn't," I quipped. Erza Scarlet was strong. Very strong. If Natsu fights her, he would get beaten to the ground.

"Shut up guys, you're not helping!" Natsu snapped. He didn't back down though.

Erza mulled it over. Then, finally, she replied, "You've grown... Fine, I'm not confident in myself, but I accept."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT CONFIDENT? FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!"

Erza chuckled, "I know you're strong. I just wanted to say that. Do you want to fight me too, Gray?"

The black haired boy shook his head fervently.

"YOSH!" Natsu was on literally on fire. "I'M IN! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!"

* * *

**Trivia Corner:**

**-This chapter has been rewritten 3 times in total. The author has all the copies stored so she could post them altogether on a rainy day - just for people to laugh at how bad they were.**

**-Each chapter's title is a life lesson associated with the chapter somehow.**

**-With each review submitted by a reader, the author does a victory dance in her room.**

**-The author had been planning to do a question corner but there weren't any questions in the reviews.**

**-The story's first-person POV style is inspired by a fanfiction named Polarity which was so well-written it made a minor villain character into one of the author's favorite. The author wishes to do the same here but keeps failing miserably.**

**-The idea for this story started out a long time ago, but was never seriously considered until now.  
**

**-The author could usually write out a single chapter in one day, but the problem is that the next day when she proofreads it, she hates it so much that she deletes it and rewrites it all over again. This cycle repeats until the author could read it without wanting to hurl it into the darkest abyss while vomiting.  
**


End file.
